Journey The Rainbow Ruby
by Yukina-chama
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo fall ill with an unknown disease. Sango, Kirara, and Kagome set out to find the Rainbow Ruby, a jewel that will grant everyone a single wish! Will they make it?


Yukina: Yaaaayyyyyy! Fanfic, fanfic, fanfic! This will be my first fanfic! And its a crossover too!

Kagome: Really? Between what?

Yukina: Inuyasha and Saiyuki! Yay Gokuness! (Huggles Goku)

Goku: O.O

Gojyo: Congratulations Goku, you've got a girl so you're a man now!

Kagome: Um... hello? Aren't you suppose to be a fanfic Yukina-chan?

Yukina: THAT'S YUKINA-CHAMA TO YOU!

Kagome: (Gasp and glares at author) Don't yell at me, SIT!

Yukina: ... I'm not Inuyasha ...

Kagome: (Sweatdrop) Oh yeah...

Everyone else: (Anime falls)

Yukina: ON WITH THE FANFIC!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha or Saiyuki... if I Did... (Sad Sigh) I Would Huggling My Dear Goku-kun...**

**Chapter 1: The Jewel called the Rainbow Ruby**

* * *

Kagome brushed away her young fox demon companion's bang from his small and cute face as she placed a cold towel on his forehead. His breaths were short and ragged... and his face was completely flushed. A look of worry was plastered on her pretty face as her blue-gray eyes traveled toward her other companions. The usually stubborn, half-demon too was lying sick in a futon along with her perverted monk friend. The only one's that weren't being treated were of course herself, Sango, and Kirara. The two-tailed cat was currently in her smaller form and she was watching Sango. The extorminator was tending to Kaede, who too caught the sickness. Sango's violet-blue eyes were filled with worry. 

Once they finished helping their friends, the2 women held a small conversation as they stared into the flickering flames that lit the room. Kagome asked," what do you think is wrong with them Sango-chan?" The extorminator looked up from the fire and met Kagome's gaze.

"I dunno. All the medical books and scrolls Kaede-sama had in her possession did not speak of any diseases or illnesses that had any of these syntoms..." Sango replied sadly, getting discouraged.

"What do you think we should do? ... I mean we can't take care of them if we don't know how..." Kagome continued... much to Sango's dismay. The slayer wanted to drop the subject for the night.

"There is... a way."

"What is it?"

"I heard rumors of a jewel called the Rainbow Ruby... It's suppose to grant a wish to anyone... good or evil."

"But what if someone wished on it already... Wouldn't it disappeared like the Shikon Jewel if a pure wish is wished on it?"

"No... the jewel will grant everyone a single wish..."

"Wow" was all the priestess could say. A jewel that would grant everyone a wish? It was strange but... Kagome could believe anything after what she's been through. A silence filled the room as the duo went into deep thought. Kagome stood up suddenly with determination burning in her eyes... her hands were balled up into a fist. Sango looked up at her slowly and shook her head... knowing where this was going already.

"Alright... I've decided. We're gonna find the Rainbow Ruby and wish for everyone with the disease the others has is cured!"

Sango smiled at her enthusiasm and fought against the urge of standing up with her and agreeing with as much as energy as Kagome had. The extorminator asked," but don't you think they'd be dead by the time we'd find the Ruby? And how would we do it? We can't sense it like you can sense the Shikon no Tama..."

Kagome looked to the ground and replied," oh yeah..." All the enthusiasm turned into discouragement and she sat back down.

Sango frowned," but that doesn't mean we can't take chance... Besides I'm sure the villagers wouldn't mind taking care of these guys for a while."

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and asked," are you still up for it?" For a moment, Kagome just stared in surprise. But then she nodded and gave Sango a "um hm!"

"Lets pack up and leave at dawn..." Sango suggested as she layed down.

"Okay" Kagome yawned slightly and curled up into a ball and drifted into sleep...

* * *

Yukina: Yay chapter one is done! THAT RHYMED! 

Miroku: Why am I sick?

Inuyasha: Yeah, I'm stronger thana couple ofhuman girls!

Kagome: Inuyasha... SIT BOY!

**BAM!**

Yukina: Please review! And please wait for my other fanfics that I mentioned in my profiles... They should be out soon! I do not own any theme songs or any songs period in this fanfic by the way... I'm not that creative!

* * *

**Ending Theme Song**

**_Every Time We Touch_**

I still hear your voice, When you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch, In my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, But I don't know why

Without you, its hard to survive

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

Everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Need ya by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static

Everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let ya go

Want ya in my life

* * *

**Next Time**

Kagome: Sango-chan and I set out on our journey to find the Rainbow Ruby!

Sango: And we come across a strange girl... who claims she's a witch in training...

Kagome: Next time in Journey: The Rainbow Ruby...**I'd Rather Have Fun with Cranberry Juice? **


End file.
